


Older Means Better

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat, playing with their age difference in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Means Better

**Author's Note:**

> Content: Terms that denote youth and age both being used within a consensual and playful scene.

Clint fingered the delicate arrow on the chain, before looking up into his lover's eyes. "Getting sentimental on me, old lady?" he teasingly asked. She snorted, more at the accusation than the nickname.

"Little boy, if you think I ever let my heart get the better of me, you are sorely mistaken," she answered, but she leaned in to take his mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Oooh, gonna make me pay for it, grandma?" Clint asked when he could breathe again. She gave him a smirking smile…and then went perfectly still above him. 

"Maybe I will, sonny," she told him.

"You are so mean to me, hot mama," Clint told her, trying to buck his own hips but she had him pinned pretty securely. "How can I ever make it up to you?" he asked, making his eyes go as wide and open as he could in a pretext of innocence.

She had to laugh, soft and quiet, at that, but she leaned down low and started kissing around his eyes where the sun and age had marked him. His hands slid from her hips up to her shoulders, holding her lightly as she made his body shiver with those light kisses. "I'm sure you can find the right way to apologize to me, little boy," she murmured against his better ear before biting at the lobe.

"If you don't kill me first, grandma," he said with half a prayer to let him go out just like this. She started moving again, riding his cock until his hands had to go back to her hips, hanging on, trying to hold out.

"Young thing like you ought to be able to outlast a mature woman like me, right?" she challenged, and he groaned as he saw the thrust of their game turn completely in her favor. "No… matter… what… I… do?" Each word was punctuated by a subtle shift of her own hips, changing the pressure around him so he couldn't keep his focus.

"Nat…" he whispered, voice almost choked in his throat as he felt the world melting away around him, tied up solely in feeling her around him, making him react on her demands alone.

"What was that, little boy?" she taunted, knowing she'd won this time around.

"Old lady, I'm gonna…" and he couldn't even finish as she moved in, her breasts against his chest. He lost all sense of time and space, knowing he was completely safe in her care, that she'd still be there when he could see.

Nat was watching him, still over him even though his cock was definitely slipping free of the warmth she offered him. He gave her a small grin and knew it was goofy-looking, because he was still so dazed with how perfect she made him feel. "I don't think you made it up to me, sonny."

He laughed at that and shifted to dump her onto the bed, knowing that she let it happen. They settled with her against the pillows so he could use his fingers and mouth to finish the job.

"Don't worry, Grandma, I think I've got this," he said, more than happy to reap the benefit from all of her experience.


End file.
